carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus
The Tyrannosaurus is featured in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD, and Primal Prey. In the ''Carnivores'' series, it can most easily be killed by being shot in the eye (it can also be killed without doing so, but this requires debug mode and a very long time in an unmodded game). Biology One of the most feared of all dinosaurs on FMM UV-32, it is two stories tall (the same overall size as a house), and possess razor sharp teeth the size of bananas in its enormous jaws. It is about the same size as Giganotosaurus, a similar but unrelated dinosaur. Despite its large size, this animal is quite agile, easily moving through areas other carnivores can't. This is in sharp contrast to the Tyrannosaurus of Earth, which is usually thought to have only been capable of running 15-25 miles per hour. It is also much larger than the Earth species, with the largest known Earth Tyrannosaurus ''being 42 feet long and the largest known FMM UV-32 ''Tyrannosaurus ''being 66 feet long. This extremely aggressive carnivore will consume any animal in its sight. These dinosaurs possess an extremely tough hide capable of withstanding repeated fire from typical weapons. Attempting to shoot this dinosaur anywhere but the targeted eye area is futile, only making it more aggressive, it is highly advised to maintain caution when in proximity of this dinosaur. It has very good sight, excellent scent, and very good hearing. Tyrannosaurs produce a terrifying bone-shaking roar when communicating; drawing in Tyrannosaurus from long distances away. This call has the farthest range in attracting these animals. Tyrannosaurs, like most animals on FMM UV-32, are mainly solitary, but since they will not stop chasing the player, attracting the attention of multiple tyrannosaurs may lead them to hunt you in unorganized packs. Relationship to landmarks This animal has made its mark on the planet's surface, particularly in Fort Ciskin. A individual animal arrived at the Fort, destroyed the surrounding wall, and caused the Fort's abandonment. Unique traits The ''Tyrannosaurus is unique from other carnivores in several ways: it never runs away from you (and will chase you across the entire island, if you use superrun to get away from one), but it does not immediately chase you when it detects you, instead pausing, occasionally sniffing once, and roaring, giving you a limited time to kill it. When it is ready to charge, its roar is similar to that of Ceratosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus kill animation is also different from other carnivores; instead of simply eating from your carcass lying on the ground, it holds you in its mouth by your legs and whips you through the air, beating you on the ground. Carnivores In Carnivores, the Tyrannosaurus cannot be hunted with tranquilizers; it must be killed. In Carnivores 2, it can be hunted with tranquilizers, but it lacks a sleeping animation or sound, meaning it appears to be dead. In the first game, depending upon the Density setting in the Options menu, 1-3 Tyrannosaurs may appear on the map at any given time. The low density setting yields only one on the map, while the highest yields 3. However, in the second game, many Tyrannosaurs roam the map making hunts with them even riskier, especially on High Density settings. Spawning in an area with a Tyrannosaurus close by is often fatal. It also appears on the game's box art. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD'' In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD, the Tyrannosaurus returns once again as the last dinosaur available to hunt. A Tyrannosaurus license costs 400 gems, and is not for novice hunters. The Tyrannosaurus is the most powerful predator available to hunt, and is very hard to take down. It is only available to hunt on fog maps at first, which makes finding and killng one incredibly difficult. The Tyrannosaurus call is a loud, earth-shaking bellow that carries for miles, frightening off many smaller dinosaurs. The dinosaur's mere presence will send herbivores running, which can help alert a hunter that a Tyrannosaurus is in the area. This monstrous dinosaur is easily attracted to gunshot sounds, and will not hesitate to devour a hunter's downed kill. Shooting a dinosaur and using it as bait is an excellent (and relatively safe) way to kill a Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus can be hunted with tranquilizers, but (perhaps as an homage to the first game) has no special tranquilizing or sleeping animation. Perhaps the easiest way to kill one is to shoot it in the open mouth, as this will always kill it in one hit. The Tyrannosaurus has an excellent sense of sight, an excellent sense of smell, and an excellent sense of hearing. Primal Prey In Primal Prey, the Tyrannosaurus is, as in most dinosaur games, a monstrous predator. It always travels in a group of at least two, making it very difficult to kill, as while the hunter focuses on bringing one down, its companion will attack from behind. It is the most powerful dinosaur in the game and can kill the hunter with only two hits. As if all this weren't bad enough, Tyrannosaurs are often found in close proximity to Triceratops herds, meaning that you have a pair of enormous, bloodthirsty carnivores attacking you from one side, and a mob of angry horned herbivores from the other. The Tyrannosaurus eerie bellow is always heard before it attacks. A Tyrannosaurus can weigh anywhere between 9,000 and 15,000 lbs. Gender differences *'Male'- sports taller neck spines as well as a large blue pattern on the back of the neck. Also features black stripes running down the snout. 14,600 lbs will earn a star. *'Female'- shorter neck spines, no special patterns. 10,600 lbs will earn a star. Trivia *In Primal Prey, the Tyrannosaurus is the only dinosaur whose male variant requires a higher weight than the female to earn a star in the trophy room. *Using Slow Mode is one of the most effective ways to kill a t-rex. To use it, turn on debug mode and press Shift+S. *The Tyrannosaurus's maximum size was made larger in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, and it can now get up close to 20 US (Imperial) Tons, thus making it the second largest creature on the planet, outsizing the former Amargasaurus ''and mammoth. It can reach a maximum size of 66 feet, making it slightly larger than the ''Giganotosaurus. *The Tyrannosaurus' killing animation is very similar to that of the mammoth. *The Tyrannosaurus' idle animation consists of sniffing and growling ominously, sometimes while moving. *Ambient versions of the Tyrannosaurus' attack and mating calls are heard in the background of Mount Ravan.This can startle unwary players,specially younger ones. Gallery Trex.jpg |Official Action Forms T-Rex render from Carnivores Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg |''Tyrannosaurus'' from Primal Prey T-Rex.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD Category:Animals in Primal Prey Category:Dangerous Pointable Animals